The Guardians Of Terra
by MasterShaper
Summary: The 4 Guardian's POV's as they are challenged in Memoria. Rated T for slight swearing. Please R & R!
1. Maliris

**Maliris**

**Fools! They dare to challenge I, Maliris, in combat! For I am the Fire-Guardian of Terra, and am near unstoppable! Muahahahaha! I shall sharpen my blades on their burnt, charred, roasted, grilled……corpses…. So, they think that I am weakened by water and ice…. True, but my decades of deep isolation have rewarded me….with strength, magic, and endurance unthinkable! They should have thought twice, for I am resurrected! In the Well of Memories, Memoria….**

**I start to torment them with a Flaming Swords attack….. Hmmmm, they actually are still standing! They approach worthiness in the eyes of Maliris, the Fire-Guardian, which is I, of course….. Argh! Resisitant as I am, Water and Ice still cause me pain! The 2 elements burn me as Fire burns others….. A Mustard Bomb should finish them….. What! They have curing spells and items for that attack! Nooo! I shall burn them! FIRAGA! FIRAGA! FIRAGA! FIRAGAAAA! Ha! Three of them are dead! But the Qu, Quina, has survived…. Never mind… all shall be burnt in time to come! Death shall claim them through the heat and light of Fire!**

**The Phoenix Downs, they had them! Now the Mage, Vivi, has been resurrected, ARGH! He used a Water spell on me! As I push aside my pain, I cast Mustard Bomb on him…. In a round or two he shall die of Heat…. No! The Qu cast Aqua-Breath, he cast Blizzaga! Two elements I am weak to cast in rapid succession! In my blurred vision I see the Mage dying…. Feel the Heat! I cast yet another Mustard Bomb on the Qu, but it has the ability to immunize itself form Heat or Freeze! Its Freeze attack doesn't affect me, and I counter the failed attack with a Firaga……**

**Damn, the Qu used a Hi-Potion on itself! Now I have more work to do…. Yet I still lash out with a Swords Quiver. The Qu is still standing! Now it has resurrected Garnet, the Summoner! No! She has summoned the Leviathan, the only Eidolon I fear! ARGH! The Agony! The Pain! My Resistance is breaking down……. No! I will make my stand! FLAME SLASH! The summoner is dead, Finally! Hahahaha! Argh! I've been hit by an Aqua-Breath attack! That blasted Qu! I shall…… No! My flames are going out! I'm being extinguished! Ex…..ting……guishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..ed…… With my last ounce of magic, I shall strike them, hopefully to death, and I shall see paradise…………. Swords…..Quiver…….**

**Author's Note: And so died Maliris, the Fire-Guardian of Terra. Though its kinda short, please R & R!**


	2. Tiamat

**Tiamat**

**I am Tiamat….. The Guardian of Wind….. As I slumber, I am interrupted! WHO DARES TO AWAKEN ME? They shall suffer! It's those meddling kids, again! They challenge me, Tiamat, the Great Manipulator of Winds! They shall perish in Battle! For I am the greatest of the Guardians of Terra, and I wont be stopped by those meddling kids! They shall be blown away by my Storms of Destruction! Hissss……. My instincts are warning me….. about what!**

**They hit me with a Blizzaga. Ouch! That tickled! Despite my considerably low Endurance, I am more Nullified to Pain than the others….. I counter the Ice attack with an Absorb MP attack. The Mage has lost half his MP to me…. And I shall prolong the other's suffering, for I have one attack hidden up my sleeves….. Not that I have sleeves…… Yet they still shall suffer! I cast twister! The Summoner, she counters by summoning Shiva! ARGH! That seriously hurt! They must pay, now!**

**JET FIRE! HAHAHAHA! They didn't expect that! I have thrown the Qu out of the battle, with Jet Fire! Now it's flying around the battlefield, seemingly dizzy….. Eeek! Shiva again! Blast that Bitch! I'll Jet Fire her next! But now I cast……. Argh! Blizzaga has hit me! I am FED UP! Jet fire! There goes the Summoner, Muahahahahaha! Damn, I need more MP…… Absorb MP! Hehehe… that thief's MP is mine now…. THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL FROM ME, YOU DUMBASS!**

**The Mage has hit me with another Blizzaga….. I am weakening, with my Endurance only mere HP away from disappearing….. I Jet Fire Him….. He's gone but the thief has slashed me! As I Snort and damage him, he Trances! I'm doomed for sure….. Now I lay myself at his feet, awaiting my death, and my first glimpse of paradise……**


	3. Kraken

**Kraken**

**The scum have reached me! That means Maliris and Tiamat must have been killed! Those two were unreliable! Had I been first, the scum would have been eliminated…… But now there is no time for idle banter….. Let us battle, and they shall be eliminated by me, Kraken, the Water-Guardian of Terra! They seem tired, so I'll attack first! Waterga! Hahahaha! They didn't expect that….. Now it's their turn…. NOOO! Not Ramuh! That old man is the Eidolon of my nightmares! ARGH! The lightning that he uses has shocked me….. Weakened me….. Nearly killed my dear little tentacles…. No matter, they shall die! I lash out with one tentacle. The thief has died! That'll intimidate them!**

**Thundaga? The Mage has blasted me with yet another Lightning attack! My HP is three eighths down….. Now the Qu has used Mighty Guard…. Darn, now it's more difficult to harm them! Nonetheless, I use Waterga, finishing of the Qu…. That blasted Mage has hit me with Thundaga! Again! Yet I wait, for the Summoner has Tranced….. No! She used her Eidolon Summon to call on Ramuh! Now he'll return to hit me every round until she stops Trancing! ARGH! The lightning has fried my darling left tentacle…. Poor thing…. They shall suffer! FREEZE! Hahaha! The Mage is now a block of Ice….**

**The Eidolon, he has zapped me again! My HP is three quarters gone…. My right tentacle is fried! Nooo! My beautiful tentacles! WATERGA! She's half dead…… ARGH! I've been hit again….. Now I hit her with Freeze, yet she is immune……. I await my death at her hands….. She has defeated me….. Paradise, here I come….. With a final zap, she finishes me……. **


	4. Lich

**Lich**

**I encounter the boy and the Qu again….. this time they have friends with them……I, Lich Earth-Guardian of Terra, shall finish them! My intuition shows two of them at levels 65 and 60 respectively….. I willingly accept their challenge, because I shall kill them. Kill them all. No one shall get past me….. The battle begins, I cast LV 5 Death…… The Qu and the boy die….. There are only two of them left…. I shall smite them…With Ease…..**

**The Summoner… she isn't the same one that killed Kraken… This on is a child…. Yet she summons an Eidolon that is as tiresome as it is fearsome to me: Phoenix! The Eidolon hits me with Fire which is my weakness, resurrects the boy and the Qu, and just makes me feel hot-headed! ARGH! I shall punish her later…. I am hit with Firaga….. Not too pleasant, but I tolerate the pain. My turn, DEATH CUTTER! She's finished! She could resurrect her friends, but she died herself! How ironic….. ARGH! I have been slashed, WHO DARES TO SLASH ME? The boy! He shall die….. The Qu hits me with a Pumpkin Head attack….. quite impressive, as I have been hit with at least 3500 damage! Not Firag….ARGH! That Mage! I shall kill him….. Yes! DOOM! He's doomed to die….. The boy has robbed me! He stole my Black Robe!**

**The Qu, it has given me yet another Pumpkin Head! I am half dead…. The Mage uses Firaga, and the Doom counter says 6! Yessss…… I cast Earth Shake, nearly killing all of them! The boy resurrects the Summoner….. Uh-Oh! Not Madeen! ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! The Pain! The damage….. I have a quarter of my HP left…. The Mage is dead…. LV 5 Death! The boy and Qu are dead…. She uses Madeen again….. I am mere HP away from paradise, yet she kills me dishonorably, with a Holy spell, not even Madeen….**


End file.
